Timepieces, such as wristwatches, generally operate to maintain a time (normally a current time of day), and may include a stopwatch function. Other timepieces, such as stopwatches, generally operate as time counters, which can be set to start, stop and reset. Some timepieces utilize both functions, whereby a unitary timepiece can both maintain a time and operate as a time counter. However, such embodiments to not allow a user to have one time counter running while another time counter is stopped, so that a user of the timepiece can both count a current time and record a prior counted time.
A timepiece, allowing a user to maintain an overall continuous time loop while also concurrently operating as a time counter and providing an opportunity to record a prior counted time, in addition to maintaining a current time of day, would be well received in the marketplace.